The invention relates to an exchangeable battery pack for an electric device, in particular for a portable hand-guided power tool such as a hedge trimmer, a motor chain saw, a brush or grass trimmer or the like, comprising a housing in which a plurality of battery cells is arranged, wherein the battery cells are connected to one another electrically by cell connectors and are connected to a common external electrical connector by means of which the cells are charged and discharged.
U.S. 2004/0081885 A1 discloses a battery pack for electric power tools that has a battery pack housing in which a plurality of battery cells is arranged. The cells are electrically connected to one another by cell connectors and are to be charged and discharged by an external electrical connector.
The cells are inserted directly into the battery pack housing and electrically connected; maximally possible number of battery cells is inserted into the housing interior.